


Powdered Doughnuts

by kalika_999



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Don't Judge Me, First Kiss, Food, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, good guy Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock smuggles in powdered doughnut holes for the Asset.  Confusion sets in, portion control and table manners goes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powdered Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpangledBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/gifts).



> I was talking to StarSpangledBucky, we had a conversation about a Cap marathon and Doritos for her, I chose powdered doughnut holes that would only end up being thrown at the tv because when I see Bucky I would have a crying fit and would throw my food at the screen and Rums would magically be there looking like someone kissed him after eating a doughnut hole, someone like Bucks. This happened.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is the first Winterbones I've ever put out there, I have headcanons and AU's for these two that I share with my friend but because I have had minor drama with it on Tumblr, i really want to make it clear I will never ever write HTP or anything in that line of thought for these two. I purely write Brock Rumlow as a good person (for Winterbones) so if that ain't your thing and you prefer the more popular route, I'll stop you right here.

Rumlow snuck them in. A bakery box, opened and held out; pink with handwriting across it. He’s wary and timid and worried it’s a trick and he will get punished for this, he doesn’t know what this is even and Rumlow is smiling and happy he looks happy, is this is trap? A test, is that what's going on here? He's unsure but no one else is in the room and he's holding these odd white powdery - _is it poison???_ -

“You're allowed to take one Kiddo.” 

As a good act of faith he picks one up off the top and pops it in his mouth, a gleeful look in his eye like it was one of the best things in the world, for who knew Brock Rumlow had a weakness for powdered donuts. The Asset eyes him carefully reaching over and taking one, sniffing it warily. The smell of sugar and sweetness filling his nose, he can’t really understand but it makes him feel warm and happy suddenly and he wonders if something is wrong with him inside, his eyes catching Rumlow taking another one and popping it in his mouth like nothing else really did matter that day. 

Finally he takes a curious bite, its soft and his tongue picks up the flavors almost too quickly, the sharp pang of his senses hitting at once at the side of his jaw but its good, its really good and he’s not dead yet and no one is yelling and striking him. Rumlow laughs at him, but its a good laugh, when he's pleased with him and relaxed beside him. He finishes off the bitten piece he was holding, absent to the slight stain to his bottom lip. He sits quietly beside his handler, the flavors mingling against his tongue, sliding over teeth and the roof of his mouth, analyzing the breakdown of each distinct ingredient not that he could do much with this information but he enjoyed it, wanting another but not daring to reach for it. It was set down before him, fingers twitching to move and reach for it but he stopped himself easily, sitting stiff and waiting for orders. 

“Eat them if you want to eat them. They're good huh? Told you they'd be good Kid.”

He gets a hearty slap on the back, a gesture of good camaraderie and the man gets up, leaving to use the restroom. 

He reaches for another, then another, and then another. He's not sure what these are called, not sure if he was told but he wants more of them. Taking the invitation to eat these morsels of food quite literally, consuming a good 25 or more before he stops and freezes when Rumlow returns, howling and hooting, clutching his side and laughing at him. Laughing so hard his face red and he wonders if this man is having a seizure. He knows of them he is told he doesn't need to know how to stabilize a person with it so he silently watches, his powdery hands back on his lap, specks all over his black cargo pants having no idea what medical emergency his handler needs. Finally Rumlow sits himself down and he's grinning at him, reaching to look into the box that’s almost empty, “You liked 'em huh Kiddo?” 

The Asset tilts his head a slight before giving a nod, wary that this is somehow a method of a test. Brock goes grim, a warm callous hand resting on his, “Hey, you're alright, okay? This ain't a test or somethin' where you're gonna get punished. I was just trying to give you a treat, something I like, maybe bring in something good for you.” 

Bucky nodded again, Rumlow's face soured and dark again. He hated that face, it struck him deep. He clasped the hand on his, clutching softly, fingers stroking the back of his like he liked. He himself enjoyed feeling the touch of his skin, the feel of warmth and muscle. Hands that could kill like him but capable of gentle touch. He looked back at him and the scowl was gone but the intensity stayed, the line in his brow of worry for the Winter Soldier. 

He took that moment to lean in, daring and more than curious, planting a kiss on his lips, it was only one swift kiss but his mouth tingled and he wanted more of this, Rumlow only staring at him though, now he had a smudge of white over his mouth and around it. The look of bewildered shock had suddenly changed and quickly he began to laugh, deep from within him, hand pressed into his chest. It confused the Asset why his handler was laughing like that but he did not stop it, he rather enjoyed it. “If you could see how fucking childish you look, and now you damn well got it on me too, Jesus!” 

He wasn't exactly sure how to take that, only looking at him again. Grey blue eyes curiously studying the man. Brock pulled out a handkerchief, “Sit still. I'm gonna clean you up, then maybe we can do that again without the powdered sugar, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> ....I'm pretty sure he's going to throw up. Hopefully not on Rummy. D:


End file.
